As an environment-friendly material, liquid crystal molecule has significant research value and great potential applications in the field of information display, organic optoelectronics and so on. Liquid crystal as a novel display material has many advantages over other counterparts, such as low power consumption, low driving voltage. The state-of-the-art liquid crystal device is characterized by its small size, light weight, long life time, large information density, no electromagnetic radiation, etc., which can adapt to almost all kinds of information displays, especially in TFT-LCD products.
Currently, the TFT-LCD related technologies have been well established and successfully solved technical problems regarding viewing angle, resolution, color saturation and brightness. The display performances of TFT-LCDs are close to or superior to that of CRT displays. Large-screen and small-to-medium-screen TFT-LCD displays have gradually dominated the flat panel displays. However, due to the limitation of the liquid crystal material itself, TFT-LCD still has some defects, such as slow response, high driving voltage, low charge retention rate and so on. Therefore, it is particularly important to research a liquid crystal compound with low viscosity and high dielectric anisotropy.
A liquid crystal structure containing difluoromethoxy bridge and dioxane is illustrated in CN1182085A, assigned to Chiso, a Japanese company in 1998, but an ideal corresponding compound was not obtained.